Booze
by velonicaSushi
Summary: Zoro drinks booze with Luffy.


**Title: Booze**

**Pairing(s): Zoro x Luffy**

* * *

This was a boring day, as per usual. He had decided to get a new shipmate. That was just a slip of the mind, really, but Luffy told the rest of the crew nevertheless.

"I want a new nakama!" Luffy yelled at the top of his voice. When was he not?

"But you already have us!" Usopp replied. "Or is it that… You're _already_ bored with all of us?" He shed dramatic fountains of tears as he said this.

"There's absolutely no way I'll get bored of both of you!" Luffy said, munching on a piece of meat. "It's just that… I want another partner to play with!"

"You could just _play_ with Zoro if you're bored, for God's sake." Sanji muttered, and that was when he noticed the meat on his captain's clutches. "LUFFY! YOU'RE STEALING FOOD AGAIN?"

"You're right! How could I forget about Zoro?" Luffy turned towards the crow's nest, scaling it while ignoring Sanji's yells of protest.

When Luffy reached the top of the crow's nest, he saw a sleeping Zoro, as per usual. He had his head rested against the wooden panel, his lips parted slightly as he snored away, an incredibly peaceful sight of the fighting machine indeed.

"Zoro~" Luffy shook the sleeping swordsman. "Wake up, Zoro!"

"What is it?" Zoro groaned unwillingly, opening one of his tired eyelids to stare at his captain.

"I want to play!" Luffy said, shoving his face in front of Zoro's. "I'm bored."

"Go find someone else."

"But Sanji said that I could play with you if I'm bored!"

Sometimes Zoro swore that his captain lacks a brain.

"He was just suggesting! And he was probably trying to make me lose sleep." Zoro is officially awake by now. He sat up straighter, attempting to ease the drowsiness away from him.

"I'm bored, Zoro." Luffy said, starting to poke at Zoro's haramaki. "Bored~"

"Yeah, I get the point that you're bored." Zoro said, resting a hand on his swords. "So listen to this, how about I teach you to drink some alcohol?"

"Sure! You're the best, Zoro!" A grin appeared on both their faces as they headed to the kitchen, where Zoro had stashed his personal servings of booze.

They bumped into Sanji on the way. Well, Merry isn't exactly a big ship, isn't it?

"Hey, marimo! You're not taking Luffy to empty the kitchen, are you?"

"No! It's not that, Sanji! Zoro's going to teach me how to..."

"Shh, Luffy." Zoro shut Luffy up with his palms. "This is top secret. Drinking booze is top secret. Don't let Sanji knew about our secret."

An index finger is pointed at Sanji. "Yeah! It's top secret, Sanji! You can't know what we're going to do in the kitchen! Now let's go, Zoro!"

Luffy then ushered Zoro towards the kitchen, leaving a stunned Sanji rooted to his spot.

_What exactly are you guys doing in the kitchen…?_

With a spin on his heels, Sanji called out to his favourite lady on the ship. "Nami-swan!"

Back to Zoro and Luffy…

Zoro opened the fridge, and took out two bottles of booze. He handed one to Luffy, who took a big gulp from it.

"How was it? Does it taste okay?" Zoro asked as he had a gulp himself. He watched as the captain downed the whole bottle of alcohol.

"It was superb, Zoro! Another!" Luffy exclaimed, and opened the fridge for more.

"So soon? I'm not done with it yet." Zoro said and watched his captain reached out for another bottle, wolfing it down.

_ I bet Luffy will eat the entire bottle if glass is edible to him._

Zoro entertained this thought as he proceeded to finish his first bottle of booze. When he finally savoured the last drop of booze, he saw a drunk Luffy giggling by himself.

"Luffy, are you okay?"

"Zoro." Luffy said, hiccupping and clearly drunk from the booze. "What's this dizzy feeling?"

"You're drunk, Luffy." Zoro said, "You should enjoy it slowly, not drink it like you're trapped in Alabasta for years without water!"

"You have a point." Luffy slurred mindlessly, pulling on Zoro's haramaki. "You know? I got something to tell you..."

Zoro didn't answer Luffy. He looked at the younger's reddening face, commenting to himself that Luffy isn't a heavy drinker.

"I… like you the best."

"…Huh?" Zoro thought he heard a knock on the other side of the door.

"I mean, I'm glad that I have you, Zoro." Luffy continued his series of hiccups.

"You're the coolest swordsman, Zoro!" Luffy said, his head heavy and dizzy with the alcohol inside him.

The pirate captain circled his arms around Zoro's neck, nudging his head into the base of the swordsman's neck.

"Zoro's the best." Luffy whispered.

"I love you, Zoro." He said, kissing Zoro's cheek. The first-mate kissed Luffy's forehead in return.

"I love you too, Luffy."

That was when thudding sounds can be heard from the other side of the door, again. Zoro turned around, to saw Sanji and Nami with their shocked faces plastered on them. He also saw Usopp laying unconscious on the deck just behind the stunned duo.

_You got your wish, Luffy. Life won't be boring after this._

* * *

**Another ONE-SHOT done!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Reviews please!**


End file.
